There are many production processes that produce polymers that comprise ethylene. There are also many manufacturing processes that use these polymers to produce useful items. One of these manufacturing processes is called blow molding. In general, blow molding is useful for producing hollow plastic products. A principle advantage of blow molding is its ability to produce hollow shapes without having to join two or more separately molded parts..sup.1 In order to produce a good quality blow molded product, one needs to start with a good quality polymer. However, producing such good quality polymers is difficult. Therefore, the inventors provide this invention so that such good quality polymers are more readily obtainable.
 FNT .sup.1 See SPI Plastic Engineering Handbook, Fifth Edition, pages 341-382, edited by M. L. Berins, published by Van Nostrand Reinhold (1991).